


Safe and Alive

by self_love_guru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt and comfort, M/M, but keith stops him, i live off of this, klance, lance is a shield, sorta - Freeform, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/self_love_guru/pseuds/self_love_guru
Summary: Soft Klance after a rough battle for Lance.(Someday, I will eventually write some action but today is not that day.)





	Safe and Alive

"Lance?"

"Mhm..."

"I think I love you."

The two boys were snuggled up on Lance's bed in the castle.

The battle the team just returned from was hard won with numerous injuries. Lance had acted as a shield multiple times for his teammates. Luckily the armor did its job and Lance was left with only minor cuts, bruises and extremely sore muscles. Keith insisted on treating his minor wounds and Lance- being as exhausted as he was- didn't put up much of a fight. As soon as Lance took a seat on his bed to allow Keith to bandage his cuts, he slumped forward, having absolutely no energy to sit up correctly. This terrified Keith. His boyfriend looked so small and that did not match with the the normally extraordinary boy Keith had gotten to know so well in the past year.

As soon as he was satisfied with his bandaging job, Keith moved to pull Lance into his gentle embrace, "C'mere, Sharpshooter."

Keith placed a small kiss on his Cuban boy's hair and was filled with warmth as Lance hummed in comfort under his touch.

"You scared me today, Lance<" And it was true. The amount of times that Lance had taken enemy fire voluntarily had filled Keith with terror at his very core.

Lance's eyes were drooping due to his exhaustion and he could hardly grasp at what Keith had said.

He frowned at the thought of causing Keith any kind of negative emotion, "'M sorry."

"I know it's an occupational hazard but there was no need for you to jump in front of us so many times. You're more than a shield to us, Lance. We- I need you."

Keith paused.

"Alive. I need you alive Lance."

"'M sorry. I need you too."

Keith sighed fondly as Lance nuzzled his face into the boy's neck, "Don't be sorry, just- jeez, you're really tired, aren't you?"

Lance only breathed deeply sin response.

"Sleep," the one word held so much fondness, that the conscious part of Lance melted even more (if that was possible).

Keith shuffled them both into a more comfortable position and Lance stirred slightly. The red paladin was washed over with a sense of safety, feeling Lance's breath on his chest and his hair tickling his face. Keith closed his eyes and knew that the boy he was holding had become his home.

"Lance?"

"Mhm..."

"I think I love you."

In the silence following, Keith found himself second guessing his decision to voice his feelings. This wasn't unusual, and Lance had been the one who first reassured him that opening up and to talk- when comfortable- about whatever was on his mind instead of mulling it over in his head.

Keith was half hoping that Lance had fallen asleep before he heard his confession when Lance finally responded.

The mumble was extremely quiet but Keith had excellent hearing, "I love you too, mullet."

Keith placed a small kiss on the top of Lance's head before he settled himself and fell asleep with the love of his life safe and alive in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella short and I'm sorry but it's cute soooo....  
> I live off of soft klance so live with meeee.  
> Have a good life until I post again!!!


End file.
